minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.19: The War Update
Introduction Minecraft 1.19 focuses on adding more weapon and tooks to use during combat against mobs, bosses, players, or anything else! Mobs - Evil Soldier Spawns in packs of 6 usually in forests, oceans, deserts, or plains Spawns with an AK-47, Pistol, Shotgun, or Minigun Will attack players, villagers, wandering traders, tamed wolves, tamed cats, tamed parrots, iron golems, and ghasts If spawned in the ocean, will spawn in boats. Three boats, two in each. One controls the boat while the other wields a gun. Boat will always be oak, birch, spruce, or dark oak. Additions - Army Tank (later considered a vehicle in 1.21: The Lights, Camera, Action! Update): Rideable, similar to a horse Slow at transportation 75 Hearts Can launch large missiles that deal massive amountsr of damage Crafted with 2 engines, 1 leather, 1 anvil, and one rocket launcher - AK-47: Fast shooting Moderate reloading - Rocket Launcher: Launches rockets Long ranged Rockets move slowly Rockets does 20 Damage upon impact Slow reloading - Rockets: Used for Rocket Launchers Crafted with 4 iron and one arrow - Shotgun: Close ranged fighting Lots of damage Moderate reloading - Minigun: Super fast High damage Inaccurate Heavy damage Slow reloading - Pistol: Close ranged Accurate Fast reloading - Navy Jets: Rideable Can launch up to 10 rockets that will follow a player/mob Takes 30.28 seconds to reload Has 50 Health Each rocket does 10 damage Requires 2 diamonds, 2 engines, 5 obsidian - Engines: Crafted with 4 blocks of iron and one anvil Used to make Navy Jets and Tanks Can be found in dungeon chests, stronghold chests, shipwreck chests, Nether Fortress chests, and End City chests - Solar Panel: Gathers energy from the sun to create more power Can be connected to Redstone (found under Redstone in creative menu) The more light/sun it is exposed to, the stronger the signal Crafted with a Daylight Sensor and 3 Redstone Dust - Walkie-Talkie: Can used to chat with other players privately Crafted with 1 Redstone dust, 2 iron nuggets, and one block of Redstone - Battle Axe (diamond): Crafted similar to a diamond axe but with blocks of diamond instead of diamonds Does 18 damage upon strike Long strike time 1250 uses until it breaks - Battle Axe (Gold): Crafted similar to a gold axe but with blocks of gold instead of gold ingots Does 15 damage upon strike Long strike time 350 uses until it breaks - Battle Axe (Iron): Crafted similar to an iron axe but with blocks of iron instead of iron Does 17 damage upon strike Long strike time 1100 uses until it breaks - Battle Axe (Stone): Crafted similar to a stone axe but with hard stone instead of stone Does 16 damage upon strike Long strike time 1000 uses until it breaks - Battle Axe (Wood): Crafted similar to a wooden axe but with compact wood instead of diamonds Does 15 damage upon strike Long strike time 600 uses until it breaks - Evil Soldier Spawn Egg: Spawns an Evil Soldier Only obtainable in creative or with commands - Compact wood: Crafted with 8 wood blocks (any type) surrounding a block of End Stone Takes longer to break (21 seconds with an Axe, 43 seconds with fists) Achievements Cruising Along: Kill a mob with a Battle Axe Blasted!: Kill a mob with a missile from an Army Tank AK-47: Craft am AK-47 Newbie Pilot: Stay in the air with a Navy Jet for 5 minutes straight Intermediate Pilot: Stay in the air with a Navy Jet for 10 minutes straight Pilot: Stay in the air with a Navy Jet for 30 minutes straight Professional Pilot: Stay in the air with a Navy Jet for 60 minutes straight Flying in the End: Craft and use a Navy Jet in the End Eliminated: Defeat the Ender Dragon with a Navy Jet Self Destruct: Crash a Navy Jet into a mob and kill it Bully: Kill a Baby Villager War I: Kill 6 Evil Soldiers with a gun War II: Kill 6 Evil Soldiers with a Battle Axe War III: Kill 6 Evil Soldiers using a gun without reloading War IV: Kill 6 Evil Soldiers in 30 seconds War V: Kill 12 Evil Soldiers with a gun War VI: Kill 12 Evil Soldiers with TNT War VII: Kill 12 Evil Soldiers with an Army Tank War VIII: Kill 12 Evil Soldiers with a single TNT Iron vs. Iron: Kill an Iron Golem with an Iron Battle Axe Iron vs. Tank: Kill an Iron Golem with an Army Tank Category:Fan Made Updates Category:Updates Made By NathanMa17 Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Alterverse